Blanca nieve de Navidad
by XXxxxFallen.X.AngelxxxXX
Summary: ¿Recuerdas el lugar en el que nos conocimos? ¿Aquel en el que ambos reímos juntos? ¿El que poco a poco nos vio enamorarnos? Mi felicidad te la debo a tí, aunque quizás también el más doloroso recuerdo que guarda mi mente. Porque aunque hayan transcurrido los años, la herida que dejaste en mi corazón no cesa de sangrar. Y aunque me cueste la vida, volveré a verte algún día.


La nieve caía pausadamente sobre aquel desgastado suelo. Un leve viento soplaba, incesante, y acariciaba con amor las desnudas ramas de los árboles, que parecían estremecerse ante el suave contacto. Un pequeño lago congelado embellecía aquel lugar situado en el claro más profundo del bosque, iluminado por la luna llena, en el que tantos momentos habíamos compartido. En el que ambos nos habíamos conocido y enamorado aún siendo niños.

_Mi vida había cambiado aquel 25 de diciembre, esa noche en la que pude observar al ángel más hermoso que mis ojos de niña habían visto nunca. Aquella noche, yo corría entre la espesura del bosque, con lágrimas cristalinas recorriendo mis mejillas que caían descuidadamente a la tierra que mis dolidos pies pisaban. La traición llenaba mis pensamientos y un profundo dolor se clavaba como mil puñales en mi pecho, ahogándome por dentro. Mi respiración entrecortada era audible en todo el lugar, acompañado de mis rápidos pasos. No sabía a dónde iba. Pero tampoco me importaba. Sólo quería evadirme de todo lo que me rodeaba, del dolor provocado por aquellas sucias palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en el interior de mi cabeza. No podía ser cierto. Todas esas mentiras no podían ser verdad. No podían haberme hecho esto. ¡No!_

_Antes de darme cuenta, mis pies chocaron con una pequeña roca y caí al suelo, cubriéndome de polvo. Mis piernas ardían y al sentarme, pude comprobar cómo de ellas emergía un peculiar líquido rojizo que manchaba mi ropa. Y entonces, escuché un ruido. Asustada, miré por todas partes y, cuando iba a darme por vencida, escuché su voz._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_Rápidamente, dirigí mi mirada en la dirección de la que provenía aquella pregunta. Las palabras se atragantaron en mi garganta. Ante mí se hallaba un bello niño que miraba mis ojos grises como si la vida dependiera de ello. Su gesto preocupado me hacía comprender que aquello no era un sueño, que realmente ambos estábamos allí. Era el ángel más perfecto que jamás había podido contemplar. El dolor de una de mis rodillas me sacó de mi ensoñación. Bajé la cabeza lentamente, sonrojándome, y, tartamudeando, pronuncié una única palabra._

_-S-sí._

_Escuché un suspiro de alivio y, después, el hermoso niño me tendió la mano. Yo, asombrada y todavía sonrojada, me levanté con su ayuda. Y entonces le observé mejor. La luz de la luna hacía brillar unos ojos esmeraldas que decoraban sus facciones, acompañado de la sonrisa pícara y amable que me dirigía. Una revuelta de pelo dorado cubría su frente y uno de sus bellos ojos. Parecía tener mi edad. Bajé mi mirada de nuevo. Su mano seguía aferrada a la mía con fuerza, como temiendo que en cualquier momento me esfumara. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento._

_-¿Por qué sonríes? –me preguntó. No respondí. –Bueno, tenemos que limpiar esa herida. ¿Puedes caminar?_

_-C-creo que sí. –dije avergonzada-._

_Acto seguido, me guió a la orilla de un lago. Y entonces, me fijé en aquel hermoso lugar. La luna se reflejaba en la cristalina agua y, cerca de ella, pude vernos a los dos reflejados. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que nos habíamos sentado allí?_

_-¿Te sientes mejor? –dijo su voz a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza. Su sonrisa volvió a decorar sus facciones. -¿Cómo has llegado aquí? –preguntó curioso-._

_-No lo sé. –respondí yo-._

_Un cómodo silencio precedió aquel momento. _

¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche? Creo que fue una perfecta Navidad, ya que obtuve el mejor regalo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. A ti. Cuando regresé a mi casa aquella mañana del 26 de diciembre, te extrañé mucho. Así que decidí volver a verte. Y así transcurrieron los días en los que jugábamos entre las ramas de aquellos árboles que nos vieron entregarnos a los brazos de Cupido. Ambos éramos muy felices juntos. Pero la felicidad no es infinita. Tan sólo cuatro años después de conocerte el dolor llegó a mi vida con más fuerza que nunca. Recuerdo aquel triste día. El día que te vi por última vez.

_La nieve caía sobre mi pelo azabache. Una alegre sonrisa embellecía mi rostro joven. Mis ojos asemejados al hielo buscaban una figura conocida. Su figura. Mis manos sostenían nerviosamente una cajita. Hacían ya cuatro años desde aquella noche. Esa noche tan hermosa en la que dos niños con un mismo destino se habían conocido. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de mis labios. Ahí estaba. Me acerqué hacia él y enredé mis brazos en su cintura. Él me devolvió el abrazo muy fuerte, y yo sospeché de ello. Me separé cuidadosamente de él y le miré a los ojos. Reflejaban tristeza. Preocupada, le pregunté._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Tenemos que hablar. - me respondió.-_

_-¿Qué ocurre? – al no recibir respuesta, dirigí mis manos hacia sus mejillas y le acaricié - ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?_

_-Debo irme muy lejos de aquí. Pero te prometo que volveremos a vernos algún día. - dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías. Lágrimas insípidas cayeron de mis ojos. –No llores, ¿no te he dicho ya que nos volveremos a ver?- continuó, con una triste sonrisa._

_¿Por qué tenía que irse? –No te vayas, por favor. -supliqué. _

_Acto seguido, me arrojé a su pecho. Y él me consoló durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Después, plantando un casto beso en mis labios, dijo con voz llorosa._

_-Te amo._

_Volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos, le entregué mi regalo y, sin parar de llorar, respondí._

_-Yo también te amo._

_Y poco después observaba tu figura perderse en la lejanía para siempre con dolor en mi corazón._

Aquel fue el peor día de mi vida. Aunque ya hayan pasado tantos años desde aquel momento sigo recordándolo como si fuera hoy. Las imágenes no dejan de danzar en mi cabeza. Porque aunque no estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo, la herida de muerte que dejaste en mi pecho el día que te fuiste sigue sangrando. Por esa razón regreso cada Navidad al lugar donde nos conocimos, esperando que, como aquel día, sanes mi herida y volvamos a empezar lo que dejamos atrás. Y, como cada 25 de diciembre, lanzando un beso al aire, cuatro palabras salen de mis labios.

-Feliz Navidad, amor mío.


End file.
